


Suicide Mission

by colorsofniall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 05:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13381569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorsofniall/pseuds/colorsofniall
Summary: I just stood on the edge watching the waves crash together.I wanted to jump.I will jump.Just not today.I turned back and headed back to the dreaded place i call home.On the way just thinking about what was holding me back?





	Suicide Mission

Louis

 

School was finally over and I could go home.

Free from all the beatings and hurtful words.

That was a good thing right?

Being able to get away from school and all.

No.

If you thought school was bad, just imagine that times 10.

That was home.

Could i even call it that?

Anything was better than going back there.

I never went home right after school.

Even though I usually got in more trouble by being late.

But if I did, I would have probably gone crazy by now.

I walked to the bridge like i did everyday for the past 2 weeks.

It was peaceful here.

No one usually came here so I was often alone.

All to be heard were the waves crashing together.

I stepped to the edge and looked down.

I let my thought freely flow throughout my mind.

I stayed there for another 10 minutes and then decided it was time to leave.

A deep sigh left my lips and turned to head home.

Maybe next time I'd be able to actually do it.


End file.
